


Everyday I love you more

by Nabrah87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - present day, F/M, Kabby, Mention of Raven Rayes - Freeform, Mention of Sinclair, Parents Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: AU in which Marcus Kane has adopted the “Blake”-Siblings at an early age. Abby Griffin is divorced from Jake and Clarke and her belong to the Griffin-Kane family. Sinclair, Raven, Indra and Lexa beeing their closest friends. Vera Kane and basically everyone else except Jake (sorry not sorry) is still alive at the end of it all.





	1. Until I was loved by you

**Author's Note:**

> The age difference between the kids is slightly off canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus rescues and adopts the Blake-Siblings

**Part 1 - I never knew what innocence was about ‘til the first time I’d laid eyes on the face of a new-born child**

The baby girl was fast asleep in her cradle, next to her a barely four year old boy, with fever-bright eyes, who refused to be laid down in a seperate bed to cure his illness. Instead he sat, swaying slightly, knees pressed under his chin, hands clutched around his shins, in the corner of his sister’s cradle, watching her with eagle eyes. The police man kept his gaze shifting between the two abandonned children, who were cleaned and checked upon, hands resting on the cradle’s frame, muscles tensed. They had found them in the middle of the night, while on patrol, due to the baby’s screams, who was kept under a floor board in an abandonned house. Her brother sitting next to the hatch, unable to prize the door open, eyes hollow, starring into space, clothes filthy and hair unkept. Both children with raven black eyes, only one of them talking… Repeating the same words over and over again: “My sister. My responsibility.“

“Kane!”

Beeing ripped out of his thoughts by his partner, repeating his name for the third time. He turned and greeted her, accepting the coffee she’d brought with a nod. “She is a fighter.“, Indra told him, looking proudly at the little baby girl. She acted natural, seemingly not feeling the tension in the room like heavy thunder throbbing in the air. Her fellow officer took a sip from his coffee, looked back to the cradle and took a step sideways. “What’s your name boy.“, Kane asked once more, his voice commanding and stern. No response. Again! The child wasn’t even wincing at the man’s harsh tone right above his head. He kept starring at his sister, who hadn’t woken since the moment they brought her here…

“She’s going to be fine.“, a female voice interrupted his brooding. “She’s suffering from malnutrition and hypothermia, but she is strong and will get well again.“, the doctor said, eyes focused on the clinical record in her hand. Kane did not pay attention to her anyway, his eyes were focused on the boy and his baby sister. Indra was standing next to them, facing Kane and the doctor all the same, arms crossed in front of her chest. “Their mother died. She was delivered here a few days ago - a rape victim. Their DNA match. His name is Bellamy and her’s Octavia. They were both delivered in this hospital. Blake. Octavia and Bellamy Blake. They have no living relatives.“, she kept talking to the two officers, only one of them actually paying attention to her. The black woman asked her a few more questions, which she was able to answer without fail, but the man kept silent. Yet, she knew him from somewhere and kept taking sidelong looks at him. The way he stood, the way his uniform was a bit to tight for his broad shoulders and the authority that acompanied his demeanour. She could just not determine the time and place they’d met. “Meaning they don’t have any relatives and will be stuck in the system, because no one wants children, without a family history.“, he stated boldly, finally turning to her and his sight left her breathless - she had not even been sure if he had listened to their conversation at all, until now. “You!“, she whispered in disbelief. Her eyes widened, as a smug smile graced his lips. “Good thing you are not sitting in a speeding car, Dr. Griffin.“, he greeted her, slightly bowing his head in a mocking gesture. Indra raised an eyebrow at her partner, who just stood there, crossing his arms behind his back. “What would you advice should happen to them?“, he asked her subsequently, his tone serious, but a smile on his lips that made her unsure of his intent. Dr. Griffin was about to give him a sassy answer about the difference between his job and hers -because no resonable medical conclusion would come to her mind-, when a loud outcry saved her from puting Officer Kane’s nose out of joint. Octavia Blake had finally awoken and everyone was surrounding her cradle in an instant. “Hey there.“, Indra cooed, extending a finger to the baby, who took it an watched her with wide, dark eyes. “I knew you were a fighter!“

It was this moment that Dr. Abigail Griffin lifted her head from the baby girl’s face, to watch Officer Marcus Kane display a rare sight of emotional response, masking his usual grim expression. He was smiling down at the baby, but lifted his head up, as if mirroring her movements. The spark in his eyes and smile on his lips that adorned his face like sunshine after rain -in the first heartbeat their eyes met- filled her with a sensation that made her skin tingle. Her heart skipped a beat and just like that, he realised his unwittingly demenaour. She could practically watch the walls build up once more, within the blink of an eye. And there he was again, the arrogant cop, with the sardonic half-smile…

 

Abby was furious about her husband and hence driving way to fast. Yet, she did not care, because there was no one who would notice her abscence. She had to study hard to reach her finals in medicine, because her doctoral degree was due soon. She had no time for his meaningless rambles about everything that went wrong in their life. Abby didn’t want to waste more time thinking, thus she made haste to get to the hospital. A siren, however, thwarted her out of her current rage and into another one, when the officer stepped next to her car, gesturing for her to roll down the window. “Driver’s license and car documents, please.“, he demanded. She handed him the papers and watched him study them. “I am late for my shift in the hospital.“, Abby tried to reason with him, getting a raised eyebrow in response. “A doctor speeding? I am afraid you just made your situation worse.“, he retorted, still holding her papers in his hands, but keeping his eyes on her face. “I am not a doctor yet. This is why I need to be on time.“, she argued with him, mentally slapping herself that nothing wittier had come to her mind. His eyebrow raised even higher and a smug smile appeared on his lips. “Not-yet-doctor Griffin. I am afraid this won’t be inexpensive, and I can’t let you leave without a fair warning. Don’t let me catch you at speeding in town again.“ The way he handed her the papers, including a steep ticket, and patted the car window frame, made her boil inside. She cursed and drove away, looking at him in the rearview mirror, standing with his legs apart, displaying an incredible arrogance. More furious than ever she reached the hospital, finally able to concentrate her energy on something useful. At the end of the day, her tutor wanted to see her and she immediately started to prepare herself, but counter-intuitively, he felicitated her and let her know, that her work today had been extraordinary. Thus, when she drove home, she was calmer and confident to let herself get caught speeding again, once she reached her doctoral degree, to brush this smug self-satisfaction off his face once and for all.

 

She watched him in silent contemptment. The way this man dandled the baby girl in his arms, changing her diapers as natural as feeding her milk from a bottle. It had not even been two weeks, in which he had become acquainted to the siblings in a way noone else did. The way he cooed sweet nothings into her ear, humming along his swaying steps. She watched him become a parent.

Marcus Kane had begun to show up in the hospital on a daily basis, eventually presenting her with papers that legaliced his taking Bellamy home with him after he was discharged. Octavia, however, had to stay in the hospital for longer, because she needed to be monitored. Therefore, her doctor had been around almost as frequently as her guardian, the former advising the latter on childcare. -Dr. Griffin and Officer Kane, that was. At some point, however, she had become Abby to him and he had become Marcus to her.- Concomitant, they had spend more and more time together, mostly sitting in the hospital’s cafeteria, drinking bad coffee (not as bad as the one at his station, he’d insisted) and outlining their day. Abby had met Marcus’ mother Vera and Bellamy had met her daugther, Clarke. And even though their kids fought about everything, Octavia was precious to both of them and neither of them had ever seen Bellamy as carefree as he was in Clarke’s vicinity.

“You are suited for this.“, she said into his song, her voice breaking him out of the baby’s world and back to her. He turned, still humming, a quizzical look on his face, but nonetheless smiling. Ever so gently, he put Octavia down in her cradle and subsequently walked over to her, hands akimbo. Excuse me? She couldn’t help but smile up to him, as he drew closer to her presence. “You can take her home first thing in the morning.“, she seemingly repeated her last sentence, but Abby could read in Marcus’ eyes that he was aware that this had not been the words she’d actually said before. But he let it be and smiled again, looking back to the cradle. “She is a courageous kid.”, the doctor told him, unconsciously moving her hand to place on his arm. He turned back to her, a kind of smile on his face she did not recall seeing before. “That’s one thing these kids have… courage!“, he affirmed and nodded, not showing if he was offended or delighted by her hand on his arm, she just realized having put there. -If she could only read his mien.- “But I don’t know if I am ready for this.” She squeezed his arm gently, throwing all caution to the wind. “You are not alone.“, she assured him. “You have your mother and you have…“ She wanted to say more, but paused for a second, blushing violently. “…me.”, Abby continued speaking, locking her eyes with his. Marcus did not answer for a moment, but kept looking right into her eyes, not moving, not speaking, just starring at her. She inclined her head, while his eyes flickered to her lips, when they both felt the presence of another in the room. “Dr. Griffin, you are needed.“, the dark-haired man said, leaving open for what and where, but Abby reacted momentarily, swirling around. “I’ll see you later.“, she assured him, squeezing his arm one last time, before turning towards the door, not beeing able to hide her smile. If she didn’t know better, she would actually say, that Marcus Kane had looked smitten just now. In silent contemptment, she walked down the hallway to her emergency patient, the nurse at her heals, not minding at all, if their next meeting was him stopping her in a speeding car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this part is a line of the song "I never knew love" by Doug Stone.


	2. Until I was loved by you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabby become a family

**Part 2 - This goes deeper than anything I’ve ever known, beyond my heart, clear down to my soul**

Marcus Kane entered the restaurant, not beeing sure, if this had been a good idea or a shot in the dark. He wasn’t good at dating, He wasn’t even sure if this was a date. He was neither boyfriend nor husband material. He had not even spared a thought about settling down to a family life. First and foremost he was a cop. He had only agreed to move back in with his mother, because he became the legal guardian of two small children, one of them a barely nine month old baby girl, the other a head strong boy of four years. That Octavia’s doctor, the woman he’d stopped more than once for speeding in town, would become a member of their ever growing family, made even him unsure. He’d asked himself all the way to the restaurant, if this woman was thinking about him as frequently as himself. And how they had managed to cross each others paths on an almost daily basis, when they had barely ever met before. Was it coincidence or fate or simple timing?

Yet, when he laid eyes on the woman on the table, neither of these questions and insecurities seemed to matter. Dr. Abigail Griffin, mother of a three year old, head strong girl, was sitting at a table in the corner of the restaurant, seemingly unsure wether or not he would show up. She was more beauitful than he had ever seen her and she was clearly waiting for him. Dr. Abigail Griffin, wife and dedicated mother and not in his league at all. - When she spotted him, however, a smile appeared on her lips that made him lose all the doubts he ever had about beeing able to fall in love with another human beeing. He walked over to her, when she stood up, greeting him with a kiss to his cheek and a hand on his waist, which he returned, his hand lingering on her hip a little longer than necessary.

Surrounded by her fragrance, he sat down, as close to her as the small bench in the corner would allow. Her hair looked like amber in the candlelight and her skin was the most beautiful shade of ivory, with a hint of auburn on her cheeks. Marcus Kane could not bring himself to avert his eyes.

“I am glad you could make it.”, she told him, her fingers lingering on the corner of the wooden table, as if unsure wether or not to touch his skin.

“How could I refuse, when you made a secret out of the reason why you asked me here.“, he answered her in all honesty and gently took her hand in his. Her fingertips were cold, but her hand was warm and soft in his palm. Marcus could feel her heartbeat in the tip of his indexfinger and smiled down at their joined hands.

“I didn’t want to do this at your house.“, Abby confessed, letting her fingers ghost over his wrist. He was mesmerised by her play and had to move his head up to meet her eyes, when she placed papers on the table and pushed them in his direction. He opened his mouth, a quizzical look on his face, but shut it all the same, when he saw the graveness in her eyes. Marcus had to let go of her hand, in order to be able to read through the paper. His eyes were fixed on the letters in front of his eyes and he turned a few pages, reading thoroughly. When he reached the final page, ending with two signatures, he looked up to her. The shadows of the candle’s flame were dancing over her features, but her face was impressionless.

“Jake signed the divorce papers this morning.“, she answered his unasked question, her voice unshaken and sincere. Marcus bowed his head to the letters again as if wanting to read some more, lifting his head a heartbeat later to look her straight in the eyes, lingering in her gaze for an indefinite time.

“What about Clarke?“ Abby was taken aback by his question -she had not expect this to be the his first quesion; she had prepared herself to answer him in detail about how their marriage became a cage, but not this- and suddenly the tears she had kept inside for so long spilled over. She pressed a hand to her mouth to keep herself from sobbing, but Marcus was close enough to extend his hand and touch her shoulder. Without even thinking she let herself be guided by his touch, his fingers inviting her to move into him. She buried her face into his neck, when he moved to her side, and cried about everything she’d lost in the process of gaining her dream. She hadn’t known love. Real love. Until she met him…

He caresed her upper arm, down to her elbow, because she still had her hand covering her mouth, and up to her shoulder over and over again.

“Life is not about intentional choices, it appears.”, he whispered, letting his fingers inch along her neck, brushing a lose strand behind her ear ever so gently.

“We always have a choice.”, she breathed into his shirt, finally lifting her head up to lock her eyes with his.

He placed his palm on her cheek, inched his fingers around her outer ear, searching in her eyes, what was to come.

“You chose to adopt these kids. And you chose to include my daugther. And now you are chosing this.”, Abby whispered, moving into his hand.

Marcus brushed her tears away with his thumb, still not letting go of her gaze.

“Clarke will understand eventually.“, he soothed her. “She might be a hot-head, like her mother, but she is not ignorant.“

“She likes you.“, Abby said, suddenly softer, her eyes gleaming. “She might not forgive me for what I’ve done to her father, but she likes Bellamy and Octavia.“ A smile adorned her face, that made him follow his instinct, bending closer, his lips stopping right next to her ear.

“The feeling is mutual.“, he assured her, ever so softly brushing his lips to the delicate skin of her ear. Marcus could feel a shiver run through her, and moved back to be able to look into her eyes, wanting to ask permission to kiss her, but the moment he pulled back, her lips were already on his. Sweet and gentle as if intending to take his mind off everything else. His palm caresed her jawline, covering their joint lips, while inclining his head to gain easier access to her mouth. Marcus and Abby lingered in their first kiss. Lingered in the fact, that in this very moment both of them had finally understood the meaning of home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this part is a line of the song "I never knew love" by Doug Stone.


	3. Everyday I love you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical day and a special one in the lifes of Kabby

**Daily routine**

Marcus was on his way to the clinic, carrying an almost asleep Octavia on his arm. He sighed a little and turned around, waiting for Bellamy, who had trouble keeping up. Once the little boy had reached his vicinity, he patted him on the head and unhesitatingly Bellamy took his adoptive father’s hand, like it was the most natural thing in the world. His little sister was asleep on Marcus shoulder by now, sucking her thumb in peace. So he contiued walking to reach the clinic in time for the end of his girlfriend’s shift.

It had been barely a year, since Marcus Kane had adopted these two orphans and yet he could not think back on the days without them. Sometimes he had trouble spending enough time with them, in between his job as a police officer and his newly found love, but he made sure that they knew they were loved unconditionally. His mother, who had previously spend her time in church and gardening around the house, was now involved in the kids upbringing. Marcus was glad to have her around, even though it sometimes proved to be unnerving.

“Doctor Griffin.”, he greeted her with a smile in his voice, causing the brown-haired woman to spin around, with her hand on the door handle of the clinic’s exit. A smile appeared on her lips the moment she caught sight of him and walked up to the trio. “I was afraid you wouldn’t make it in time.”, she said, raising and eyebrow at him. “I had those fears myself, but Bell was caught up in a game of hide and seek by the time I arrived at kindergarden and since he was the seeker, I could hardly let the kids stay hidden over the weekend.”, he explained with the boyish grin, that was so typically him. Bellamy, who was seemingly proud of himself, nodded. “I found them all.”, he stated and walked over to her, taking her hand next to the one of his fathers. Both parents smiled at each other. Marcus took another step to be able to peck her on the lips and shifted his sleeping girl’s body to carry her more comfortably on his hip. “You did well, sweety.”, she answered the little boy and fell in step with Marcus’ in order to get to her car and drive home, but they were interrupted by approaching sirens and an audible honk almost next to them, by the time Marcus’ turned. “Kane!”, a woman yelled. “Thought I’d find you here. Get in. We need to hurry.” The adressed man bowed his head to be able to get a clear look at the woman behind the wheel. “Indra. What is it? We just finished our shift.“, he wanted to know. “Emergency! Pike and Green are on the other side of town and Byrne and Miller are on their way, too. So stop complaining and get your ass in here.“, was her harsh explanation. Marcus sighed and turned to Abby, who was already extending her hands to take Octavia from him. Another peck on the lips and a promised “I’ll see you in the morning“ and the twosome was gone with siren’s wailing. Bellamy looked around and then up to her. The doctor shifted Octavia, who for some reason was still fast asleep, in the crook of her arm and took Bellamy’s hand again. “Guess it will be just the three of us and your grandma for dinner then.“, she explained to Bellamy and tried to smile reassuringly. But the little boy was used to they way his father just vanished from time to time and simply nodded, continuing their way to the car, that would bring them home.

Sinclair waved, when he saw Abby’s car pull into the driveway and walked around the fence that seperated their respective properties. “Abby, it’s so nice to see you. Raven would like to show you her latest invention.“, he greeted her, after he’d huged her close. “I’d love to Sinclair. Tell Raven I’ll come over as soon as I’m done tugging the kids in.“ The older man winked at her and shook Bellamy’s hand. “How are you holdin’ up, buddy?“, he wanted to know. “I won hide and seek.“, he explained. “I found everyone, Uncle Sinclair.“ Their neighbour congratulated him and patted Octavia’s back, when Abby had picked her from her safety-seat. “See you soon.“, Abby dismissed him, while following Bellamy to the front door. “Sure thing.“, he answered and walked back to his house. Having some trouble with her keys, Abby was relieved when the door swung open and Vera greeted her. She cooed Octavia’s name, who was rubbing her eyes. “Gra-ma.“, the girl answered back in the same voice and extended her hands to get closer to the other woman. Vera took Octavia from Abby’s arms and walked inside, welcoming her home and asking about her day. While watching Bellamy running up the stairs to his room, to get changed before dinner, she told her the general outline of her day, asked for hers as well and explained the reason why her son wasn’t home with them. Vera listened to her and smiled intuitive. “I place his dinner plate back in the oven then.“, she simply stated and patted her shoulder. “You need to put some weight on, my dear.“, the older woman exclaimed. “Come on sit down and eat.“ Abby smiled at Marcus’ mother and took her place at the table, Bellamy jumping on the chair next to her.

After their meal was finished, Abby helped Vera tug the kids in, read a short story to Bellamy and called Clarke to wish her goodnight, before she excused herself to visit Raven. Sinclair was glad to have her and his small niece, whom he’d taken custody for when her parents died, was as lively as always. The doctor spend some quality time with the school girl, until it was time for her to go to bed as well. She accepted Sinclair’s invitation to get a drink and they sat on his front porch, until it got to cool to sit outside. Abby took a detour around the block, to clear her head before returning home. - Marcus wouldn’t be back before early morning and Abby had the night shift over the weekend, so there was a good chance, she wouldn’t see him much more than a few hours at all, but she did not care to much. A smile showing on her face, when she walked up to their house, assuming Vera beeing asleep on the couch with her gardening book as always. It wasn’t a common family life, but she enjoyed this slice of heaven. Their jobs were exhausting and followed no usual routine, yet they managed to live their life together and that was everything that mattered for her. Finally standing in their bedroom, she was about to change for the night, when her pager went off. “Emergency.“, it read and Abby Griffin sighed, grabing her jacket and car keys, after rushing down the stairs. Not a daily routine at all!

 

**Half a holiday**

Abby and Marcus had spend the last few months of their relationship mostly with the kids and their friends, in between their respective working hours. Due to that, it was rare for them to be able to actually sleep in, knowing that no one would require their presence all day long. Waking up in Marcus’ arms, tangled into the sheets and with their legs entwined, not having to get up and take care of everyone else first, was a feeling Abigail Griffin wasn’t used to. Much to cozy in her current position than to move a single musle, she listened to his breathing, enyoing the warmth from the first rays of the morning sun on her bare skin. After some time, she noticed him waking up - a slight change in his breathing pattern and his body lazily stretching out and curling back up against her. “Morning.“, he whispered, his voice low and hoarse from sleep. Abby could feel his hand move to grab the back of her thigh, his hand warm and comforting on her exposed skin. In accordance, she moved closer, inching along his shoulder with her cheek, to settle against his colar bone, her forehead pressed to his jawline. Slowly Abby moved up, like a cat would cling to her favourite cushion, settling with her face next to his. “Morning.“, she answered him in her own sleepy voice. They could feel each other smile, not yet having opened their eyes. - The kids were off with their grandmother, Raven and Sinclair to visit the zoo, in order to leave the couple time for themselves on their one year anniversary. - Neither of them mentioned that fact, because at that moment in time all that mattered was them beeing together - here and now. There was no talk about the new day’s tasks and actions. There was no hurry to get anything done today, thus they relaxed in bed for a few more moments. In an almost somnambulistic manner, both moved to embrace the other. They hadn’t been able to make love to one another in a while and treasured every second of it. Their hands ghosting over skin and lips very lightly meeting one another. - It wasn’t hasty kisses and heated bodies against whatever surface was available to satisfy their sexual desire in the time they could manage to be alone together. - They took their time, savouring every moment. Melting together in the warm morning sun, moving ever so slowly to make their connection last. Abby was the first to come undone, but Marcus followed her in the blink of an eye, almost collapsing over her. He was about to move off of her, but she reached for him, entangling her fingers into his hair, keeping his head from moving. His cheek rested againt her upper abdomen and Marcus kept kissing every part of her skin he could reach without moving. Time went by and eventually their trembling subsided, leaving both content and weary. After considerable time had passed, Abby indicated him to move, placing her hands to cup his face and pulled him in for another kiss. Swiftly, she managed to change their positons, her knees on each side of his torso, a smirk on her face. “Time to take a shower.“, she mocked him, pecking his lips and practicaly jumpied out of bed, before Marcus was even aware of what had just happened. Abby, however, stopped at the doorframe to their bathroom. “Want to join me?”, she asked saucy, looking back over her shoulder, before disappearing into the tiled room.

The time it took Abby to get in the shower, was the time Marcus needed to get out of bed, but he joined her soon after. They turned towards each other, carefully moving, but in perfectly balanced sync, to get sopaed and refreshed. There was nothing sexual anymore about the way their hands moved over each others body, touched naked skin and entangled their fingers into the others hair to get the remaining soap washed out. It was some kind of ritual for them, to know that the other was still there, warm and solid under their respective finger tips. When their task was done, they moved into each other, bodies pressed together under the warm jet of water. Abby’s wet hair was clinging to her back and Marcus hands were placed just over the skin at her hair-ends. Breathing him in, Abby nuzzled into his neck, enjoying the way the water temperature subsided gradually. By the time, the water got almost cold, their heart rates and breathing were in sync as well. It was silent around them and she could finally clothe her thoughts in words. “Will you marry me?“, Abby splurted out, her cheek pressed against his shoulder, her eyes facing the shower cabin, her hands pressed against his back. When he did not gave an immediate response, her heartbeat started to sound far to loud in her ears. “Of course I will.“, he eventually answered her with a certainty, that made her heart skip a beat. She realized then, that he had waited for her to be ready to take their relationship further. Abby knew, by the way his lips lingered on her shoulder after he’d spoken the words, that he had been certain about this far longer than she had been willing to admit it to herself. Slightly blushed and spechless, Abby moved out of their embrace, to be able to look him in the eyes. His palms remained rested above her shoulder blades and she smiled at him, seeing all the love reflected back in his eyes. There eyes locked and no words were necessary, when they embarked from the shower and entwined towels around their bodies. Marcus took her hand and guided her back into their bed-chamber. But instead of the bed, he was headed for the chest of drawers. Uncertain about his recent action, Abby remained at the foot of their bed, when his hand slipped out of hers to open the top drawer, were he kept his socks inside. Watching carefully, she realized that his fingers weren’t retrieving a pair of socks from the drawer, but a small cotton-bag. Almost as if in a dreamstate, Abby watched her fiancé step into her vicinity again. Like a puppet on strings, unable to move of her own accord, Marcus took her hand and let the content of the small bag slip on her finger. “You may have asked me to marry you, but let me be the one giving you the ring for that promise.“, he told her and bowed his had to place a kiss on her ringfinger. Amazed, Abby brought her hand up to her eyes to examine the ring and her breath cought in her throat. “I had it adjusted to fit your size.“, he explained her unasked question and watched tears build up in her eyes. “Your mother’s ring.“, she breathed out, not sure whether or not she’d made any sound at all. But words had never been necessary between them and Abby settled with moving into his open arms, nuzzling into his neck. Who could have ever thought, that one could be so happy, by simply existing in anothers presence.


	4. Too close for comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabby take their kids to a fair

**Part 1 - You made me happier than I’d been by far**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, it was warm and Marcus, Abby and their children were on their way to the local fair. The kids happily walking in front of them, nine-year-old Bellamy keeping his almost-five-year-old sister on a tight grip in order to prevent her from walking on the street. Right behind them were Clarke and Jasper, both eight-years-old and joking about something Monty had done in general studies last week. They were excited to a radiating extent - looking forward to having a wonderful day at the local fair.

Close behind them, Abby had her arm encircled around her husband’s waist, who in return kept her shoulder in a soft grip. They had to walk in lock step in order to keep comfortable, but neither of them was willing to let the other stray far. It was their first family day in weeks and the first time the couple was able to enjoy their time together in a long time. Due to Marcus beeing away to visit Indra in Washington D.C., who had quit her job at the local police to be the right-hand woman to the ancestors of a young leader named Lexa, and found himself paired up with a newbie, called Kyle Wick, upon his return. Meanwhile, Abby had been paired with a physician in training, named Jackson, who was eager to learn and perhaps grew way to attached to her in only a couple of weeks. Leaving neither part of the couple much time on their hands to be together, let alone in private.

Getting slightly out of step, Marcus bumped into her and apologized by squeezing her close. Laughing Abby placed a kiss on his clean shaven cheek, making them almost lose their balance. It was good to kiss him without the beard for once, but it had come as a kind of shock to her, when he’d returned from his trip without the beard he had kept for so long. The couple continued their walk in lock step and Marcus averted his eyes from his wife’s the second Octavia squirmed herself out of her brother’s grip and ran to the corner of the street. Bellamy yelled, but Marcus bawled out for him to stay put and ran past them, catching his little girl the second a car started honking. His hands encircled her waist and moved her onto his hip, with her back to his torso, because the little girl was far to occupied with watching the fairies-wheel than to notice the danger. Her father had to catch his breath for a second, while Octavia tried hard to get him to lose his grip to be able watch the blue butterflies from close up, which were painted all over a sign that welcomed them to the fair. Marcus had to release his daugther from her current position, but kept his arm locked around her torso and her back pressed against his leg. Meanwhile all remaining family members had reached them and Bellamy was all over Octavia, whereas Marcus felt Abby’s hand resting on his back. The police man, kept his daugther in a tight grip by his side, even though she struggled hard and demanded of him to let her go. “You are far to reckless, O.“, Bellamy stated, but his sister wasn’t paying attention to him. “Glowing Butterflies.”, she demanded, but was interrupted by another voice. “You should really be more careful wth your kids, Kane.“, the car driver said, having stopped beside them. Beeing spoken to, Marcus turned, finally losing his grip on the girl’s small frame, who ran off the second she felt his arm move. Bellamy, Jasper and Clarke following hard on. Their mother called after them to pay attention, while Marcus turned around, finally having enough air in his lungs to speak up. “This is a walking speed zone and kids are allowed to walk beside the street.”, he explained in all professionalism. “She was standing right in the middle of the street Marcus. Perhaps you are to blinded by love to remember the difference between the sidewalk and the actual street.”, the woman retorted. “Oh, shut up, Diana.“, Abby snaped at her. “You should watch where you’re driving or refraining from it at all. I treated the man you ran over while driving drunk the last time. How you’d managed to actually run him over in the parking lot, is lost on me.” - “Be that as it may, this is still no excuse for violating rules. Perhaps I will file a complaint against you, officer Kane. I don’t think chief officer Byrne would be pleased.” The blonde woman snorted and continued her drive, without waiting for Marcus’ retort. The couple exchanged a glance and Marcus shrugged, before placing a hand on his wife’s lower back.

“Abby, what happened.“, the familiar voice called, out of puff from running and Abby turned to smile at her best friend. “Nothing, Callie. It’s fine.“, Marcus cut her off, spoitting The Jaha’s turning the corner, not wanting any more audience than necessary. Callie and Abby huged, exchanging pleasantries, before Abby moved closer to Marcus again, who shook hands with Thelonious. Wells walked past them, to unite with Clarke, Bellamy, John, Octavia, Jasper, Maya, Monty, Harper, Monroe, Bryan and Nathan on the other side of the street. Meanwhile, Abby, Marcus, Callie and Thelonious echanged the most basic news, but soon the latter excused themselves, promising to look out for the kids. Abby and Marcus exchanged another look and decided to let things be. Octavia would get her lecture about proper behaviour around cars and traffic rules again on their way home. They had learned a while ago, that she wouldn’t listen to reason, when her mind was occupied with exciting things like blue butterflies on a banner. “They are glowing.”, Abby remarked out of the blue, while walking up to the fair beside him. Marcus took a closer look, while they approached and could not help but smile. The butterflies their daugther had been so eager to reach, that she almost ran in front of a moving car, were indeed glowing like inwrought with smalll diamonds and a trick of light and shadows, combined with the breeze, made them appear almost magical. 

The kids had ran off with their friends, by the time Marcus and Abby reached the entrance. Knowing that either Jaha, Cartwig, Miller or the Greens were tagging along after them, which left the adults of the Kane-family at peace to take time for themselves. Walking hand in hand by her husbands side -for the first time in a long while- Abby felt truly happy. “More than a year.“, she thought to herself, watching Marcus smile about something he spotted and greeting random aquaintances. They talked and stopped on a bunch of different booths to examine the hodge-podge displayed all over the fair. Yet, Abby got sidetracked from their observations, the moment she felt someone tug at her sleeve. Looking down she noticed Clarke, who was trying to get her mother to come with her. With an apologising smile to Marcus and the promise to meet him later, Abby and her daugther disappeared into the crowd.

Beeing led by her child hrough a massive horde of people, only to stop in front of a shooting galery, made Abby sighed. That was so typical for her. Laughing, she paid the man and watched Clarke aiming the fake shotgun, wondering why she had chosen to take her mother to a thing her stepfather was much more comfortable with. -It had been a though year for all of them, when her late ex-husband had suddenly died, leaving Clarke to be forced to move in with her mother and her new family. Of course she had been part of this family years prior to that, but it was different showing up every now and then, than actually living their. A house with rules set by her stepfather and her mother, sharing everything with her stepsiblings. It had been hard for Clarke to adjust, because she partially blamed her mother for her father’s death. But after some time, her daugther had grown closer to Bell and O and everything eventually fell in place. It had been a long way for them to become a family again and for Abby and her daughter to adjust to each other.- But she didn’t payed it much more thought, because she was happy, that she could spend some quality time with her daugther. It took Clarke an hour to finish all the fairground stalls, that involved shooting, throwing and aiming. Leaving Abby exhausted from watching in the aftermath. “Let’s find your stepfather and -siblings.“, she finally told her and took her daugther by the shoulder to guide her in the direction she assumed to find the rest of their family. But Marcus’ was nowhere to be found and his cellphone was probably mute. Abby cursed under her breath, because he could be totally unreasonable at times. “There’s Bellamy.“, Clarke put to her attention and pointed towards the bumper car ride.

Mother and daugther came to stand on the corner of the fairground ride, laughing about the hilarious sight that met their eyes. Bellamy and Murphy were sitiing next to each other, bumping into Nathan and Bryan’s vecihle in full speed, sending them almost across the field. Abby followed their route with her eyes and spotted Sinclair and Raven standing oppisite them, giggling and watching as well. And then she spotted the man she had been looking for all along. He was sitting in a bumper car behind the weel, Octavia next to him, shouting about whom to hit next. Abby watched the lot bump into each other time and again, Octavia and her father beeing out for their relative. When the signal sounded and the bumper cars were pulled to a stop seconds later, Marcus sighed, causing the child beside him to look up. The girl asked him something, Abby could not detect, and Marcus answered, lowering is head to her level and letting their foreheads touch. “A sight for sore eyes.”, Abby thought to herself and she could actually feel her love for him growing, by watching the both of them smiling at each other and eventually embarking from the car. “More than one year.“, she whispered under her breath, like repeating a prayer. “Was it possible to love someone more and more each passing day?” Bellamy came running towards Clarke, pulling her with him for another ride, while John Murphy had taken Marcus’ place next to Octavia behind the wheel. The man in question approached her, his smile bright like the sun, bending down to kiss her the moment he was close enough and placing a hand gently over her hip. “Your phone is off.”, she informed him close to his lips, letting her fingers run over his fabric covered chest. A boyish half smile graced his lips - I am sorry. Abby interwined her fingers with his - I don’t mind. Marcus turned to stand next to her, placing his hand on the pole next to them, while his wife moved into him, embracing him losely with her arms, letting her head rest against his outstreched arm behind her head, while watching their kids screaming and laughing and sending each other flying across the fairground ride time and again. The sky was blue and the day was beautiful and their laughters made her ears ring with joy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this part is a line of the song "You could be happy" by Snow Patrol.


	5. Too close for comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus does something heroic which gets him into trouble (as always)

**Part 2 - Most of what I remember makes me sure I should have stopped you from walking out the door**

Abby had stepped into the ambulance without thinking twice, rushing with him to the hospital. Of course it hadn’t been easy for her to leave the shivering and crying kids behind, but knowing they were save in Sinclair’s care, made her heart beat easier. All she could think about in the moment, was that Marcus needed to survive this. Her hands were clenched over the most severe wound on his stomach. “I’m going to be okay.“, he tried to sooth her, but only a gurgeling sound escaped his lips, leaving a bloodstain covering the corner of his mouth. The doctor fixed her eyes on him, tearstains masking her face and her beautiful summer dress was stained with her husband’s blood. Her hands on his abdomen, kept him from bleeding out, but there was still a hell lot of blood everywhere and his discolected shoulder, broken rip and the bump on his head, would soon be their least severe problems. “Don’t you dare dying on me, Marcus Kane.“, she cursed, while using her whole body weight to stop the bleeding. The ambulanceman beside her adjusted the IV-bag, retook his place on the opposite bench, monitoring his vitals and handed her a fresh pair of bandages to keep the preasure constant. The doctor thanked him with a nod, knowing full well that neither her exterior nor her demeanour was conducive to her medical professionalism. But what mattered now was to keep his body from going into shock and her hands on his cold-sweat covered skin, made her aware just how close she has come to losing him right there and then.

When Dr. Abigail Kane sat down in the waiting room of the hospital, her head fell into her palms, as if there was no back bone in her neck any longer that could keep her upright. Her hands smelled of desinfection, because her assistant had forced her to wash her hands and put on her change of cloth, after he had taken the time to bandage her skinned elbow. Lucky for her she kept an old pair of jeans and a shirt at the clinic for emergencies - like this. Breathing in an out in a controled pattern, her mind went blank for a while, not even feeling the slight pain in her arm, knowing that her husband was in an even worse condition. She had called Vera and Sinclair and the police, to make sure everything was going to be okay. Chief officer Byrne had offered to pick her up for the necessary interview at the local police station and Abby was glad, that Marcus’ supervisor was that kind of a person. The news were on, but she did not pay any attention to the flickering screen. She had these imagines on her own mind, which would not be fading away for a long while…

By late evening, Abby was sitting in a chair, next to her sleeping husband’s bed, not having been able to touch the dinner a nurse had brought for her earlier. Marcus was still unconcious from surgery and would most likely drift directly off to sleep, once the narcotics weared off. Leaving his wife to her bewildering musing, because her mind was a maze of thoughts…

Trying to remember as hard as she could, what had actually been going down on that fair, after they had reconciled next to that bumper car ride…

It felt like a lifetime ago. Remembering that stretch of time, after their kids had tagged off again, having spend enough on the bumper car ride and in the vicinity of their respective parents for lunch. Leaving the married couple to themselves once more. Marcus had been eager to try fried fish and Abby had watched him with contentment. He was always curious, liked trying new things and kind in a way that made everyone smile. Thus when he turned and pecked her lips, she smiled at him and earned a smile in return. It wasn’t long after this incident, she recalled, that Marcus had met his partner in training, the newbie Kyle Wick, and took some time to tease him a little about the crappy job of watching over a bunch of people who had fun at a fair. For a while, she remembered, standing next to them, but then something had caught her attention and she’d ventured of, not far, but not close enough either… He must have seen something… Something that had caught his attention, to lead him running in the direct vicinity of the collapsing amusement attraction. He must have been right next to it, to fall as hard to the ground as he did, when the attraction collapsed and burried him almost instantly under the rubble. Abby honestly didn’t know. The only fact she knew for certain, was that, the heated atmosphere around her had suddenly changed into an oppressiveness, that had made her hair stand on end. She had not seen Wick and Kane noticing the man, portraying a suspicious behaviour next to one of the poles of the rollercoaster. She had not been able to anticipate the force with wich her husband’s weight shoved her out of the way, sending her almost flying to the ground further away from the rollercoaster, because she had not heared both men calling out for everyone to Clear the way. Abby remembered having trouble getting up, because her arm had been hurting like hell, but Callie was at her side in an instant helping her to at least come into a standing position and keeping her balanced. Her eyes had gone wide with shock, when she saw the collapsed remains of the rollercoaster and the screams of the people around her had reached her ears. In her state of shock after hitting the ground, she had not seen Marcus running after the man, who tried to flee the scene of his crime. She hadn’t been able to see his attempt to catch the man, which is why he was buried by the far end of the colapsing attraction. The only thing Abby remembered, was seeing to much blood on the pavement, growing into a puddle through the rubble and a scream caught in her throat. Her eyes had flickered to the spot she had been standing in only moments ago and saw one of the supporting pillars stuck in the ground. Wick had already been on his walkie-talkie ordering help and ambulances, while trying to move another supporting pillar off a body, who was only visible due to his shoes. “Marcus.“, she breathed out, feeling like falling out of a picture. By the time she had managed to take the first step towards him and Wick, he had lost a life threatning amount of blood and his mourns filled the air, when his partner finally managed to get the pole off of him. Clearly the shock had thrown her into a state of slow-motion, nightmarish demenour. “Officer down! Officer down!“ Wick must have yelled something like this, while trying to spot the perpetrator and get the remaining rubble off of Marcus’ chest at the same time. Abby remembered the look in his eyes, when his duty demanded for him to not let the killer escape, but at the same time to save his comrad and keep everyone else at bay. Suddenly, her medical profession had kicked in and Dr. Kane had already crouched down beside him, when Wick’s eyes had met hers in mutual understanding. She’d examined the piece of metal that had pierced his abdomen and had unintentionally been pulled out by Wick when he’d moved the supporting pillar. “Rollercoaster collapsed. Perpetrator on the run. Send reinforcements.“, Wick had repeated, getting just noise as an answer. Lucky for them, one of the bystanders had called an ambulance as well and they heard the sirense from a nearby vehicle approaching, by the time Abby had removed the remaining metal and was straddling Marcus to build up enough pressure to keep him from bleeding out right on that pavement of the fair ground…

By early morning, a sleepdebrived woman was still sitting on a chair near her sleeping man’s bed and kept talking to the dreamer in a hushed voice. “You weren’t on duty, Marcus.“, Abby reminded him, holding his hand clenched in hers. She could only hope, that his sleep was not haunted by the images she saw the moment she tried closing her eyes. Hence, she had woken up to a state of tiredness she hadn’t felt in a long time, hoping it had all been a dream. Having to come face to face with the fact, that Marcus was lying in a hospital bed moments later, hadn’t helped to keep that hope up. Her back ached from the crouched position she had slept in, while staying by his side. “You aren’t always on duty.”, she continued, anticipating his answer and new tears were running down her face. Her head moved up, to check his vital signs again for the fourth time this morning. Beeing reassured that he wouldn’t die, she fixed her eyes on his sleeping face again. His skin white as the sheets, but no staines and no smell of the life-threatning amount of blood he had lost. “When the roalercoaster collapsed there was noone on it, luckily and a few people suffered from shock or light scratches. Why did you needed to be the one to get burried alive…“, she broke up midsentence, her voice cracking, searching for words. “The kids need you… I need you…”, Abby told him through tears and lowered her face to him, until her forehead touched the hand she was holding. “I am glad to hear that.”, an almost unaudible voice answered her monologue. Her head darted up, her eyes wide with suprise and her lips could only form his name.

“Why did you do this?“, she asked eventually. “Why would you run, knowing the attraction will collapse at any moment. You are lucky you survived the impact. This has nothing to do with herioics, Marcus. That was plain stupid.“ Abby gibbered on, after a long amount of simply starring into each others eyes. Her fear of losing him was replaced by anger, now that he was awake and out of the woods. She stopped, to get some air in her lungs and wanted to say more, when the door creaked.

“The man was aiming for you, Abby.“ His softly spoken words echoed in the void between them, when the door swung open and the kids walked in, accompanied by their grandmother. Marcus kept his eyes on his wife’s face as long as possible, because the horror in her eyes clenched his heart, while she moved off from the chair and a few steps away - in order to make room for their family or out of disbelieve, he wasn’t able to tell. Only when Bellamy climbed up the vacant chair and set down beside him, Marcus felt the need to avert his eyes from his wife, who by know seemed like her old composed self again. He smiled for the boy, who was seemingly shocked and ruffled his hair, knowing that there would soon be much to talk about. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.“ Octavia was standing by his bedside, eyes wide. “It is stupid to run into a collapsing building.“, she exclaimed to her father, who started laughing, but stopped the moment he felt the stiches pull slightly on his raw skin. Abby moved forward, to assist Octavia in getting up on the bed, her feet hanging mid-air, ever so gently placing the palm of her hand over the point where the metal part had entered his flesh. Bellamy watched his sister and their father. “Why would you do that?“, the boy asked with mere curiosity. “Because, Bellamy, there are people in this life, who need to be protected at all cost.“, his father explained, not averting his eyes from the dark pupils of his little boy’s eyes. “You remember, when you jumped off that tree to keep Octavia from following you up and we had to rush you to the hospital, because you broke your leg?“ Bellamy nodded, while Marcus’ eyes darted to Octavia and back to him. “That was plain stupid.“, Marcus stated, causing his girl to giggle. “But you did it to protect your sister. That doesn’t make your actions less stupid and more heroic, because you hurt yourself and got Octavia worried.” Another half smile showed on his father’s face. “But you did it for the right reasons and that is the important part. To know when to act, and when to stand idly by.” Both his children were starring at him by now, eyes wide with curiosity. “So Bell is a stupid hero, who did well?”, Octavia summed up his speech and Marcus was about to answer her, when Vera stepped to her granddaugther’s side. “Like father, like son.”, she explaimed to the wounded man on the hospital bed and lifted Octavia up to make her stand on the ground, gesturing Bellamy to follow her example. Both children obbeyed their grandmother’s command without hesistance and walked over into Abby’s and Clarke’s vicinity. “I am glad you didn’t get yourself killed this time around, either.”, Vera told him in a low voice, raising an eyebrow at her son. “Thank you, mom.”, he answered in a dry tone. Yet Marcus knew full well that her actions betrayed her harsh tone, when she bend down to place a kiss on his forehead and caress his cheek. “Don’t do this again. You scared me half to death.”, she whispered to him, still wanting to seem strong in front of the others. Marcus covered her trembling hand with his and smiled reassuringly. “You won’t get rid of me that easy, mom. I promise.”, his voice was hoarse and his body felt like hell, but he managed to squeeze her hand.

Watching his mother and the children leave, made him sad and very grateful at the same time, because everything hurt and he wanted to break for once and not have to be strong for the rest of the day. He noticed only, when a moan escaped his lips, while trying to get comfortable in the bed, that Abby was still there. The doctor -not his wife- was by his side in an instant, helping him move ever so slightly to get in a comfortable position to sleep in. Afterwards, she retook her position on the chair next to his bed, holding his hand and layed her head down next to his thigh. There where so many words in his mind and on her tongue, but neither of them had any strength left to speak, so they kept silent, eyes locked, until Marcus closed his eyelids due to sheer exhaustion. The last thing he could think about, before he drifted off to another slumber, was how Abby would manage in the upcoming days and nights without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this part is a line of the song "You could be happy" by Snow Patrol.


	6. Too close for comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabby have to deal with the aftermath of Marcus' heroism

**Part 3 - Somehow everything I own smells of you**

Marcus sat beside his wife, who was driving them home in the middle of the night. He kept his eyes on her, but was lost in his own thoughts, because he knew full well what he’d put her through… Yet still -with the same amount of heartbreak- he told himself every night, that she had to be alive to be able to carry all that weight on her slim shoulders. Even though he blamed himself for what happened, knowing that his self-sacrificing heroics had put her in a position where she could barely get sleep at night. He swore to himself, that he would be able to make it up to her one day, but for the time beeing all that mattered was her survival. Given the chance to do-over, he would make the same decision, time and again, because dying wasn’t what he feared the most - Living without her was.

When Abby pulled up the driveway to their house, no one was there to greet them, and Marcus let out a sigh, because he was glad about their timing. Abby had decided to take him home after her late night shift and noone was awake anymore. -Abby had been back and forth between the kids and the hospital, because she still needed to spend time with them and drive them to and from school, for the last couple of weeks. Somedays one of the other parents would pick them up from / take them to school and Abby was glad about the fact that she was able to not spend her shifts in the hospital worrying about their kids whereabouts. She would always return home to tug them in and share their days’ actions with her mother-in-law, but Abby would hurry back to hospital each and every night to stay in Marcus’ vicinity and drive back in the morning to be with the kids. The night-shifts became her favourite part of the job and she’d become more and more dependent on Jackson to switch shifts. This way, she had managed to keep their life together with the help of her mother-in-law, their friends, neighbours, colleagues and oldest kids. She had managed barely, but there had been no other way than to push through.- 

“Thank you.“, he whispered, while looking upon their house with the large garden, dressed in all shades of black, only barely lit by the moon and stars. Not specifying if he showed her gratitude for driving him home, carring for their home and children in his absence or about her presence in his life in general. 

“You’re welcome.“, she answered, keeping her eyes fixed on the wheel, trying not to burst into tears in front of him, hoping her voice didn’t sound as shaky as she felt. Beeing strong was something you can endure - but only for a limited amount of time, before you have to break down to get back up. And Abby could feel that breaking point far too close for comfort. The simple fact that he was sitting next to her in the parking lot in front of their house was something she had imagined all the times she had pulled up into the driveway after a long and exhausting shift or night in the hospital. Abigail Kane had sat in that exact place, not beeing able to move. Not beeing able to face another day… 

Thinking about the things Marcus would tell her to go on. Thinking about the way his tender kiss on her skin and his strong arms around her body would feel. Thinking about his bright eyes and deep voice and familiar smell, that would get her through the hard parts of the day… She would imagine him beside her, to have the strength to embark from the car and get through another day, knowing full well, that he was recovering from a severe injury in the hospital and was not gone of his own accord… She needed to imagine his presence in her daily life for so long, that feeling him, sitting next to her in flesh and blood, was almost to much for her to bear. 

“There is no life without you, Abby. And I am not apologising for causing you trouble by beeing buried under the rubble that was supposed to bury you.“, he finally told her, interrupting her thoughts, watching her carefully, while sitting motionlessly in the passengers seat. Tears where running down her face now, listening to her husbands words and thinking back to these feelings of beeing left alone… Lost for words, she embarked from the car the second he was finished speaking. -Chief officer Byrne and Wick, even Indra, had visited him in the hospital and by that time, Abby had full knowledge of what had happend at the fair. Emerson, his late family having been patients of hers, had losened the bolts on the rollercoaster, which had due been down for repair. He had clearly waited for Abby to get into the vicinity of his attack and had originally intended for her to be buried underneath it all. Emerson had admitted it himself while beeing interogated by C.O. Byrne. The Griffin woman had once been the one to kill his entire family, he swore under oath.- She took her time to walk around the car to his door, opening it for him -only after beeing sure that she would not break down the very second she looked into his eyes from close up- and helping him outside. Marcus could see in her eyes, that she was deep in thoughts, like shutting him out, to keep something vulnerable inside. One arm around her shoulder, she walked him inside, beeing careful not to cause him any more pain, but keeping silent. Marcus kept his mouth shut as well, needing every remaining concentration to keep his legs walking, cursing the way his body betrayed him.

Once they were inside the house and had managed to walk him to their bedroom, Marcus’ could physically feel the tension in the chamber. It was like a haze of misery and hopelessness thickened the air. His wife was close to him and yet further away than ever, having his wrist in her hand to check his vitals, beeing crouched down beside him instead of sitting next to him on the bed. 

“You need to rest.“, were the first words she spoke to him ever since they left the car. “Your heartrate is off the charts and your body will need more sleep than usual for a couple more days.“ Her voice grew meeker with every word and Marcus had to admit, that all that walking up the stairs had tired him in a way he wasn’t used to. Thus he followed her suggestion and moved to undress himself, but Abby stood and stopped him before he could do any damage. She undressed him in a half professional, half loving way and even managed to smile at him. Tears were shimmering in her eyes, when she tugged him in and he felt helpless, watching her shutting herself away to a place he couldn’t reach. So he moved his hand to catch her wrist with his fingers, but only traced her palm, beeing to week to make her stay. To his suprise, however, she turned and came back to his bedside, sitting next to him and taking his hand in hers. 

“I am sorry I caused you pain.“, he mumbled. “But please don’t…“ His voice was hoarse and cracked, seeing her breaking in front of him. “Don’t go were I can’t follow.“, he managed to finish his sentence.  
“Don’t ever leave me here on my own, Marcus.“, she sobbed, finally having crossed her line. “Don’t. Just don’t.“ Abby clapsed her hands in front of her face and her sobs shook her body in a way that made him stretch his arms out to her and press her close to his chest. Marcus let her cry, soothing her with sweet nothings into her ear and carresing her honeycoloured hair. Eventually cupping her face to capture her lips. - It was as if she hadn’t felt him kiss her like this in a lifetime and all the weeks without his support had made her grave every bit of this. He kept his lips pressed to hers until her trembling subsided and her tears had dried. 

“I need you in this life.“, she whispered. “I need you here beside me.“

“Do you understand why I did what I had to do?“, he asked her, keeping their eyes locked and his hands around her face. She nodded without an answer. 

“I could never throw away our life, but I will always put your life before mine.“

“And I don’t get a say in this?“, she retorted. 

“No.“, he smiled, realising that he had made her angry to a point where she would be able to punch a wounded man. “No, you don’t.“, he emphasised. “You would do the very same thing for Clarke.“ Marcus carressed her cheeks and traced his thumbs over the tearstaines on her beautiful face. “You are the strongest of us all, Abby. Let me be the one to protect you once in a while, because, my love, even the strongest need to be protected.“

“You are a fool, Marcus Kane.“, she told him after a moment of silence. “Even more reason for me to protect you from yourself.“ A genuine smile graced her lips and she embraced his upper arms with her hands, moving his hands gently away from her face. “You need to rest.“, she repeated herself and kissed his forehead ever so gently. “I will be right beside you, dear.“ He smiled at her for quoting a song that wouldn’t come to his mind. So he closed his eyes, hearing her wandering around the room, and feeling the mattress sink in, when she lied down next to him.

They had changed bedsides, for Marcus to be able to get out of bed by himself. Due to his wound he wasn’t able to move up, only roll out of the bed and get in a standing position from there on. Abby was sound asleep by now, her back facing him and her nose burried in his pillow. He watched her body raising and lowering with her breathing, which made him calm down in a way he had missed in the weeks he was stuck in the hospital bed. But sleep wouldn’t come to him easy this night and he made an afford to get out of bed without waking his sleeping wife. As quiet as possible he moved around the bed and out of their room, to walk along the hallway of their house.

The first room he entered was Bellamy’s chamber, finding his not-so-little boy fast asleep like his stepmother. He had grown into an independent, loyal and brave young man and Marcus couldn’t be prouder of his son. Bellamy had only recently started calling him dad on occasions, because he was older than his sister when he’d adopted them. For a long time he had to be okay with Bell calling him Kane or Marcus, much like Abby had always been Dr. Griffin or Abigail for him. That boy had come a long way and he was eager to witness which path his life would take. Smiling he closed the door and walked over to his baby-sisters room. The black-haired girl was asleep, but opened her eyes, when her apotive father walked in. 

“Daddy.“, she whispered in a voice that made him aware that she was not fully awake and he walked into the room. 

“It’s okay, baby. I am home.“, he whispered to her, caressing her cheek, until she closed her eyes and fell asleep again. She was stern and witty and would grow to be an independent woman. Marcus knew that at some point he would have to let her go completely, thus he enjoyed every second of her beeing his little girl. Closing the door behind him, he listened into the silent night and breathed out, before he opened the last remaining door leading from the hallway to Clarke’s bedroom. The blonde girl, was curled up in her bed, pictures and paintings all over the place. She was much like Bellamy in not warming up to strangers fast, but eventually the stuborn child had taken a liking to him. Because you make my mother happy were the words she had used, because Clarke was noone to beat around the bush. He almost laughed, when he saw a picture of their family on her nightstand were they had joked about something and were portrayed laughing all over the place. He closed the door silently behind him and breathed in the cooling night air, continuing his way down the hallway.

At the crack of dawn, Abby walked down the stairs, curious about the whereabouts of her husband. For he had not returned to bed, after she had witnessed him walking out of the room with bare feet, pretending that she had been asleep all along. She spotted him in his pyjamas, a pot of coffee or tea in front of him, seemingly at peace with himself. He lifted his head, when the sound of her steps reached his ears and he greeted her with a smile. 

“Hi.“, he bid her welcome to a new day. His fingers surrounded the cup and offered it to her. 

“Hi.“, she answered him, beeing unable not to smile and took the warm coffee mug from his hands, grazing his fingers in the process. Marcus held out his arm to her and she stepped into his embrace, ruffling the hair behind his ear and pressing his cheek against her breasts. He closed his eyes by the gentleness of her touch and listened to her steady heartbeat for a while, encircling her waist and pressing her closer to him.

Having her husband in her arms, feeling him breath and the radiating warmth of his body against hers, made all the trouble disappear. The fear and heartbreak washed away with the feeling of his tender touch. And Abigail Kane knew, that they would handle the new day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this part is a line of the song "You could be happy" by Snow Patrol.


	7. All of this stays mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia's first day at school

Marcus took the mug from the coffee machine and blew on it, before he tried the hot, black water. He hmmed in acknowledgment, but massaged his stomach nontheless. Even after two hours he could still feel his baby-girl’s knees pressed into his vital organs, when she had tried to wake him in order to get to school at four in the morning. Marcus sighed and handed the coffee mug over to his wife, who smiled at him, took a sip and handed it back over to him in one swift move, walking over to the fridge to store the milk for the kids’ cereals away.

While keeping his eyes on her, he took another sip from the mug, enjoying the view. She was dressed in one of his shirts, that suited her as a dress, barefeet, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She turned, her eyes bright, a smile adorning her face, knowingly and full of love. Abby swayed her hips, when she walked back to him, taking the mug and keeping her eyes on him while drinking.

“Why are you guys doing this each and every morning?“, Bellamy asked, his spoon halfway to his mouth. “Can’t we afford a second mug?“ Marcus faced him by the time, the spoon full of cereals had disappeared into Bellamy’s mouth. “Did you just ask to share your bowl with your sisters?“, his father retorted, raising an eyebrow at him. His wife had to avert her eyes from his face as well, concentrating on the the fact she couldn’t spill the hot content over her husband’s shirt…

 

 

Abby was deadbeat and wanted nothing more than to snuggle up, after an endless night-shift in the hospital. Opening the door to their bedroom carefully, she tiptoed around the bed, in order not to wake her sleeping husband and barely managed to get undressed, before she got under the covers and fell alseep the moment her head hit the pillow, snuggled against Marcus as if she’d gone to bed with him. She didn’t realize her husband’s arm moving around her, to make her more comfortable, before he drifted off to sleep again as well.

“Daddy!”, a long stretched cry echoed through the room, but neither Marcus nor Abby were able to open their eyes. Octavia pouted, tugging on her father’s hand. He leaned his face towards her, but his eyes stayed close. “What is it, O?“, her father asked in a hoarse voice. “We need to get going. We can’t be late on my frist day of school!“, she cried, tugging at his arm even harder. The panic in her voice, made Marcus’ eyes snap open and he registered her black, messy hair and the fact, that she was fully dressed, before he focused on the alarm clock on this nightstand. A sigh escaped his lips, his eyes falling shut and if his wife hadn’t occupied one of his arms as a pillow and Octavia had a tight grip on the other one, he would have run both hands over his face in order to keep calm. “It’s not even four in the morning, sweety.“, he answered her, his voice cracking from sleepdeprivation. “But…“, she interrupted him. “Nothing, but…, sweety.“, he stopped her complaint, moving his hand gently out of her grip and placing it on the top of her head, focusing his eyes on her. “You can still sleep for two hours. And we won’t be late. Your siblings need to be there, too. So go back to sleep.“, he tried to reason with her, patted her head and moved his hand back under the blanket, closing his eyes in order to go right back to sleep. But Marcus should have known better and he would have probably not acted this way, if he had been fully awake… Thus, moments later, he felt all air beeing pressed out of his lungs, knees digging deep into his upper belly, small hands tugging onto his shoulders, trying to shake him awake. “Daddy!“, his daugther called out to him, burying her legs into his abdomen. “We will be late, when you go back to sleep.“ Marcus opened his eyes, trying to catch his breath, feeling Abby mumble something and rolling to her side of the bed, not waking up to a concious state. He sighed again, losing much of the precious air in the process and tugged the small girl from his belly, in an attempt to get up with her. He eventually managed to get her out of their room and back to sleep, but only with a certain amount of persuasiveness. When Marcus closed the door to her bedroom, she was spread out above her blanket, still fully dressed, but she was asleep and it wasn’t cold, so he smiled and closed the door. By now, she had even managed to wake him up for good. He paused a second, breathing in and out in a controlled pattern, his shoulder meeting the wall, in order to calm down. His eyes fell shut on their own accord after a few deep breaths and he continued his way back to their bedroom…

Abby laid back into the comforting pillow, straining her ears to get what Marcus was discussing with their daugther, until she heard their bedroom door creek. Feeling the bed sink under his weight, when he crawled back under the covers, she turned her head to be able to look at him. “Did you get her to sleep?“, she whispered to him. His profil was sharp against their surroundings and Abby took her time to adore his features, before he turned to her as well, a certain amount of suprise in his eyes, when he discovered that she was awake as well. “Yes. And I am sorry, that we woke you.“, he said, his eyes searching for her gaze. “No harm done, Marcus.“, Abby soothed him, placing her hand under his cheek. “She won’t be this eager to go to school for long.“ She felt him chuckle and placed her forehead against his jawline, breathing in his scent. “But think about the time, when we will have this house for ourselves.“, she whispered, making unspoken promisses and he smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her hair. “Good point.“, he remarked, taking his wife in his arms, drifting of to sleep again for a good hour, before the alarm went off for real.

In some kind of slow motion, water walking way, Marcus and Abby got up, the former taking a shower, the latter getting casually dressed for a lazy day at home. Abby bit back a yawn, going on barely three and a half hours of sleep was something that hadn’t felt this exhausting a few years ago. Still she smiled, when her husband embarked from the bathroom, his hair still wet, dripping over his bare chest. She watched him dress and eventually they went downstairs to make the kids their breakfast and lunch for school, moving in unison to get their work done. It wasn’t long until their youngest child jumped down the stairs, clearly happy, humming to herself. Her older brother and sister followed with faces that spoke volumes. Bellamy mumbled something about those damned early mornings and Clarke kept silent, both their features tired with a hint of annoyance, because their little sister was loud and excited. “Would you just shut up.“, Bellamy snapped at her. “We heard you the first ten times.“ Marcus gave him a cautioning look, while Abby called his name in anger. “Mind your manners, Bellamy.“, she said, walking past him, to put a cup of milk in front of her daugther, who was still silent and almost falling asleep again, while Bellamy pouted. “She is the one making a fuss and I get lectured, thanks O.“, he mumbled. Marcus placed both hands on his side of the counter, bending forward. “You are the one beeing in a bad mood and letting it out on your surroundings, Bell.“, he said, patting his head. “That is why your mother is lecturing you.“ Bellamy gave him a look, but uncrossed his arms and continued eating his breakfast, while Octavia and Clarke kept their breakfast almost untouched, for entirely different reasons. Octavia bounced around the living room and in the hallway, until it was time to leave the house. Clarke was still not quite awake and Bellamy had to catch his sister and hold her hand, in order to get her to walk slowly down to the car. Marcus and Abby followed their kids, but stopped at the doorway, facing each other, before they had to part ways for the day to come…

For a moment there, she let the world be narrowed down to him and her. Nothing was important, not the kids arguing where to sit in the car, or the neighbour getting his newspaper from the sidewalk waving at them, only this moment. She kissed him, letting her hands slide around his waist and find their way under his shirt. His bare skin was warm and his kiss was soft. “I will clean the kitchen and do the laundry, when I return home.”, he whispered close to her lips, his hand resting on the side of her face. “You’ll get some sleep, okay?!” Abby just nodded, inching the tip of her nose against the bridge of his. “I will.“, she promised, letting her lips meet the tip of his nose, trailing down to his lips again. Both of them knew, that the kids were waiting in the car, yet Marcus took the time to kiss her thoroughly, before he left her side, to drive the kids to school, before he was needed at work.

Abby waved after them, when Marcus drove the car onto the street and almost pulled to a stop to be able to look at her once more, before he raised his hand and continued his way down the street. Abby sighed, letting her eyes close for a moment, leaning against the doorframe. She could never shake that feeling of loneliness when her family was gone. More specifically, when Marcus was gone. Something in her heart always followed him and left her yearning. Yet, she turned around, deciding to clean the kitchen before sleeping, leaving only the laundry for him to do in the evening. -At some point, Vera walked into the kitchen, getting her porridge and exchanging the news of the day with her daugther in law, before disappearing again to work on her garden-project around the church grounds.- Abby smiled, when she heard the door fall shut, while cleaning the counter, their kids had eaten on. After all this time, she still felt blessed to have such a caotic life, with a family who gave her so much love and comfort. When her phone buzzed, she was still a little lost in these thoughts, reading her husband’s message, about getting their little rascals to school in time and beeing on his way to work. Abby wanted to answer him, how much she loved him and how she longed for him sleeping beside her, but she kept her message simple, telling him that she met his mother and would go to sleep now, wishing him a good day at work. Thus when she left the phone on the counter in the kitchen, next to the damp cloth, she smiled, thinking to herself, that even so her family wasn’t with her in this moment, they still were close to her heart. And when she closed her eyes, nuzzling her face in the pillow on Marcus’ side, breathing in his scent, her last thought was about the fact, that -even though things might change and move forward- they all would return home to each other at the end of the day.


	8. Days like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabby sending their kids on a fieldtrip

“Don’t you dare to talk about your father like that! Never ever again, is that clear enough?”, Abby lectured Bellamy, who was in his teenage years and always ready for a fight. Her stepson opened his mouth to object, but closed it the second his sisters entered the kitchen. “What’s going on?“, Clarke wanted to know, taking a muffin from the counter. Abby raised an eyebrow at her daugther and was about to tell her, that sweets weren’t proper breakfast, when Octavia started laughing, pointing her finger at her older brother. “You look like a slightly charred hedgehog.“ - “Octavia”, Abby snaped. “That is no way to talk about your brother’s beard.” Clarke getting the giggles, after her statement, wasn’t exactly helpful and Abby had to bite her lower lip to prevent herself from bursting out laughing herself.

“You guys ready?“, Marcus interrupted the small group, smiling and placing the bags he’d been carrying on the hallway floor. “Did I miss something?“, he wanted to know, when he saw the girls laughing and eyed his son. “Bellamy, you missed a spot on your chin, while washing your face.“, he stated, sending a new fit of laugther through the room. “This is facial hair, not dirt, Marcus.“, Abby enlightend her husband in between laugthers and had to catch her breath while doing so. Tears were streaming down Clarke’s face and Octavia was literally rolling around on the kitchen floor. Marcus, however, looked sorry and patted his adoptive son’s shoulder. “That’s part of growing up. I’m sorry, buddy.“ But Bellamy was fed up and waved his hand away. “Let’s just get going. Our flight won’t wait until you’re done making fun of me.“ Cleary annoyed, Bellamy picked up the bags Marcus had previously carried down there and made his way out of the front door. “Put them in the trunk, while you’re at it.“, his father advised. “… and don’t get your cloth dirty.“ - “…or your face.“, the girls called after him and they could hear the door clapping shut. “This is not a friendly way to treat your family members.“, Marcus said and lifted his adoptive daugther up from the kitchen floor. She was out of breath but lowered her head in feigned pudency. “Sorry, dad.“, the ten year old said and Marcus smiled at her. “Why don’t you get into the car, while your mother and I close up.“, he suggested, while placing one hand on Clarke’s shoulder and the other on Octavia’s head. “Just make sure neither of you takes the driver’s seat.“, their mother adviced, still hoarse from laughing. Clarke shot her a glance, but kept her mouth shut, rather taking her sister’s hand and guiding her outside.

“So, what was that all about?“, Marcus asked, walking over to his wife and placing his hands on both sides of her thin waist. “Bellamy had a problem with you making him tag along.“, she answered, still smiling and moved into him, kissing him thoroughly. “He wanted to stay with us his friends over the summer holidays, instead of visiting Lexa and Indra in Washington.“ This time it was Marcus’ turn to raise an eyebrow at her and he moved his fingers around her neck, all the way through her long brown hair. “And you told him, that this isn’t possible, because his parents need a few days each year to themselves, otherwise they would be driven insane by their gang of little rascals.“, he anticipated her answer. Enjoying his combing her hair, Abby had closed her eyes, but a smile graced her lips, when he was done talking. “Of course I did. I could hardly tell them, that all of their friends would be there to enjoy the summer camp Indra has reopened.“ - “Naturally.“, her husband answered and pecked her smiling lips, leading Abby to open her eyes. She grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled him in for another kiss. Eventually, a honk from outside drove them apart and made them smile at each other once more. “We better get going or Octavia will drive to the airport herself.“, Marcus joked and placed a hand on Abby’s lower back to guide her outside, while shutting the front door behind him.

“Ready?“, Marcus asked the kids, having taken his place in the driver’s seat and got collective howling instead of an answer. “Didn’t any of you forget something?“, Abby wanted to make sure and turned around on the passenger’s seat. “No, mum!“, three voices cheered, causing Abby to sigh and turn around again. “Well, then. Let’s get going.“, Marcus stated in a jovial mood and started the engine, smiling at his wife, while making sure the street was empty. She answered him with a sweet smile and pecked his cheek, before fixing her eyes on the road ahead of them. “Gross.“, Octavia exclaimed. “Kissing facial hair is no fun.“ The whole car seemed to vibrate under the collective laugther, while the little girl tried to clean her mouth from kissing her brothers chin. Meanwhile said brother practiced his best grossed out face. Abby caressed Marcus’ bearded cheek and chuckled softly to herself, while the kids discussed the reason for hair growth, in the back of the car.


	9. Love like ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabby enjoying that their kids are away ;)

“I could get used to this side of you.“, Abby commented while walking down the stairs barefeet. Her hair was still wet, from her previously taking a shower, but she felt refreshed after the long drive home. Marcus had offered to make them dinner, after he’d come out of the shower and found her in Octavia’s room, bringing some order in their little rebell’s chaos. While walking up to him, she twined her hair together and put it in a ponytail. His back was turned to her and she allowed herself to encircle his waist with her arms, to be able to bury her face in the fabric that covered his back. “That smells wonderful.“, she stated, while turning her head to his ear, earning a breathy laugther from her husband. “Dinner or me?“, he asked mischievously, turning his head in der direction, not quite getting a good look at her. Abby pretended to join in to his little game and sniffled at the spot behind his ear, that was currently closest to her nose. “Both… probably.“, she answered him with a roguish grin and ducked away, when he turned to get her back for this. Abby knew full well that he was ticklish in that spot and burst out laughing, when he caught hold of her waist. His arm was wraped around her belly and she felt his fingers slide into her hairline, tickling her skull and losing her ponytail in the process. Her hair fell in cascades over her face and shoulders and Abby felt Marcus arms embrace her, while both of them were almost out of breath. Eventually -still unable to stop grinning- she turned in his arms, using one hand to get her hair out of her face and the other to draw him in for a kiss. Her hand rested against the back of his neck, while his arms moved to cover her back. They kissed each other thorouhgly, enjoying the fact that no one was going to disturb them this time around.

A little bit later, a burning smell reached their noses and Marcus’ cursed under his breath. He had the presence of mind to wait for her to stand upright, before he moved to save their dinner. “All burnt.“, he exclaimed after a quick look into the pan. Moving in to get a peek over his shoulder she laughed. “There goes our spaghetti carbonara.“, Abby affirmed. Her husband shot a glance over his shoulder and took a step to put the trash away - a boyish smile playing on his lips. Both took part in the task of cleaning up and had to stop every now and then to behave like lovestruck teenagers. - No harm done anway.

“If O had seen this, she’d have called us a pair of clovers again…“, Marcus remarked afterwards and shook his head. “I never figured how she came by the vocable in that context.“, Abby answered, while cuddling into him on the sofa, his arm covering her back. When her head was resting comfortably on his shoulder, he started running his fingertips up and down her arm. “Anyway… that leaves us with few possibilities, because I’m not going to start cooking again.“, he said softly, leaning his cheek against her hair. “Either we starve to death, order pizza or eat out.” Silence followed his words. Neither of these options was to their taste at the moment, hence they relished in each others presence for a little while longer… Until the hunger won out. “We could raid Octavias chocolate stash.“, Abby remarked weary. “She still keeps that?“, he asked amused and let his hand fall to her hip, when she moved to get up. Smiling his wife got to the unmounted plank near the sink and retrieved a few things, while Marcus watched her contentedly.

After putting everything else back in place, she walked back to the sofa and retook her position under Marcus’ arm. While she unpacked the chocolate bar, he kissed her sleeve. “I like that idea.“, he said with a boyish grin, before taking a bite from the chocolate she offered him moments later. Both hummed in unision, when the sweet taste melted on their tongues. But the second time around, when Abby offered him the bar, he kept the piece between his teeth, daring her to try. “You are such a child, Marcus.“, she remarked, before giving in and leaning forward. Her husband grinned, but did not withdrew the chocolate, when Abby caught the piece with her teeth and swallowed it. “This is not going to become a proper meal, no matter how much you attempt to play with it.“, she remarked under her breath -a traitorous sparkle in her eyes. Marcus, however, was about to defend himself, when his wife caught his mouth in a kiss, before he could utter a single word. Tangling his fingers into her hair, he pulled her closer, enjoying the sweet taste on her mouth. Their eyes fell shut and Abby moved to cup his face in her hands… The hunger changed and the chocolate lay forgotten on the table next to them.


	10. You are still here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is important, each their own

Abby was waiting for him at the corner of the street. He’d been suppossed to arrive before her and due to that fact she grew more impatient with every passing minute. She couldn’t shake a bad feeling, but about ten minutes after their original meeting time, a police car pulled to a stop right in front of her and her husband embarked from the passengers seat. He did not turn to her immediately, but bend into the car again to thank his fellow police man for the ride and closed the door. When he finally turned, still fully dressed in his uniform with an apologizing smile, Abby felt all tension subside.

Damn this man, how was he able to do this?

Yet relieve and anger clashed into one emotion and left her speechless upon his arrival. Marcus walked over to her and bend down to greet her with a kiss, steadying her with a hand on her waist, when she tiptoed to greet him as well. “Hi.“, he said, close to her lips, smiling. “Hi.“, she answered, when he’d reasumed an upright position and she’d fallen back on her heals. Marcus kept his hand on her lower back, when she turned to walk beside him. “I am sorry that we are late for our appointment.“, he said, his voice full of strain and uncertainty. “But I did not want to come.“, he confessed, when they got closer to their destination.

Abby placed a hand on his arm, moving a little futher away to be able to look up at him. “You did nothing wrong.“, she tried to comfort him, a sadness steeling itself in her voice. “And I am prove of that.“, she continued, moving back into his arms, colliding with his torso, when his fingers clenched around her upper arm and pulled her into him. “I know, Abby… I know.“, he breathed out, placing a kiss on top of her head, before he let go of her for them to be able to walk properly. Abby looked up at her husband and when they turned the last corner to their lawyer’s office, she took his hand in hers, interwining their fingers and took a deep breath. I am still here…

Marcus gulped audible, but knocked on the door nevertheless. A male voice bid them to enter and he opened the door, for her to walk inside first. With their hands still interwined, they took the places their lawyer offered them with a simple gesture of his hand, not yet looking up from his papers. Abby could feel a shiver running through her husband and she placed her palm upon their joined hands. “Oh, well then…”, the lawyer said, finally lifting his head, taking his glasses from his nose and folding them needly, before nodding to greet them. “I am glad you decided to show up at last. About your case. It has been almost a year, since the mishap took place and if you don’t sue now… You will not obtain damages.” - “We already said, that we won’t build a case here.“, Marcus answered him, squeezing his wife’s hand. “And your so called mishap resulted in the death of a human beeing. No money could ever make up for that.“ His voice was angry and the words came out through clenched teeth. “Mr. Kane. I know that this has been hard on you and your wife, but what this surgeon did can not go scot-free.“, he insisted, bending a little forward. “Dr. Kane, you of all people, as the damaged and as a doctor. You should not let this go unanswered.“, he tried again, looking at Abby with an intense gaze. She swallowed hard, feeling a rock stuck on her breast, which made it hard to breath. “If we do this. If we push through with this… What will it leave us with?“, she inquired, drawing closer to her husband and feeling his hand cover hers, as if to protect her from the pain. “A few years of trials, the same answers again and again. And in the end, if we are lucky, we will get a certain amount of money for the loss?!”, her voice broke and she shallowed back tears, suddenly angry at herself for having agreed to this meeting in the first place. “I understand. The loss of a child is hard, but you still have three grown up children to care for… And if you hadn’t survived, I am sure that…” - “This is ENOUGH!”, Marcus interrupted him in a loud voice, causing the lawyer to wince and look up at him. Without realising, he had gotten up from his seat, furrious about this man’s words. “You will not talk like this…” - “Marcus…” - “Abby, no! This has gone far enough. I will not sue this surgeon, because he and I made a decision, WE have to live with… And I will never bring this decision into question!”, he took a deep breath, feeling his wife rise from her seat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “But Mrs. Kane never got a say in…”, the lawyer insisted, moving up as well to come to one level with Marcus’s eyes. “Are you kidding me?”, Marcus burst out. “Do you want to tell me, that I should have asked her permission to kill our unborn child, when she was barely alive herself?”, he spit the words out, shaking due to anger now. Abby breathed out, feeling his rage in her body, turning to the lawyer as well. “This talk is OVER.”, she said firmly, taking her husband’s arm in a tight grip in order to lead him outside. The door fell shut behind them, leaving a stunned man bend over his table.

“Abby, I am sorry.“, he said, his hands covering his face, sliding into his hairline to finally lift his head and look into her eyes. His wife’s fingers were clenched around a coffee mug, while she returned his gaze. “I wasn’t prepared how this turned out to be.“, she admitted in a low voice. “I know that this was harder on you, because…“ Her voice grew meeker. “I didn’t make the decision who is to live and who to die.“ She drew in a deep breath to continue speaking, feeling her heart beat faster in her chest. “But as I told you before. I am thankful, that I am still alive and can watch the rest of our children grow up.“ A tear ran down her face. “Clarke will turn 16 in a few months and…“ Abby paused, because her voice cracked, extending her hand to her husband’s outstreched one. “I could not do this without you.“, Marcus admitted, giving her time to calm down. “As I told you before, I would have gotten to love this child as deeply as I love our three little rascalls, but…“ He cleared his throat. “You are my life… and I could not lose you like this.“ Abby tried to smile at him, but it was nothing more than a raised corner of her mouth. “I know, Marcus… I know.“, she repeated him. “And I am not resentful.” Her free hand came to rest on his cheek, it was warm due to the hot mug and he closed his eyes. “I love you, Abigail.”, he mouthed, almost unaudible, into her palm. Abby wanted to answer him, but a sudden “Mom… Dad!”-call, drove them apart.

“Bellamy?!”, Marcus answered perplexed, seeing their son approach without his sisters. “I thought it was you. What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to meet with your lawyer about Hope?” Abby and Marcus were puzzled for a moment, when their son took a chair from another table and sat down next to them. “Hope?”, Marcus inquired. “Oh yeah, sorry. We’ve gotten to call it like this. We never knew if it was a he or a she, so Clarke suggested this.” Abby was the first to pick up on his thoughts. “You mean the baby?”, she asked to confirm her assumption. Bellamy nodded, getting comfortable in his chair. Abby was speechless, exchanging a look with her husband. “We cut the talk short.“, Marcus answered his actual question. “And what about you? Weren’t you supossed to meet your sisters after school?“ Bellamy shrugged, but before either of them could panic, he smilled. “They are on the other side of the street, deciding which earrings suit them best.“ The teenage boy rolled his eyes and Marcus finally felt carefree enough to laugh. His wife took a sidelong glance at him and smiled.

“There they are.“, she said, pointing to the two girls, who were currently walking out of the store, clearly searching for someone. “Over here.“, Bellamy yelled and both his parents cast him a look, but Clarke spotted her waving brother and they walked towards them as well. This time it was Marcus’ turn to get another two free chairs from other tables, for the girls to join them. “Look, mum.“, Octavia said smiling, showing them a pair of earings, which were two simply studs with horses. “Perfect.“, her mother smiled, taking a desinfection wipe from her purse to clean the studs, before she helped her daugther to put them into her ears. Octavia’s smile grew wider, when her father complimented her as well, ignoring the sarcastic comment her older brother made about kids toys. “We still have a ton of homework to do.“, Clarke said, searching for something in her bagpack. “Of course, it’s getting late.“, Marcus confirmed after a look at his watch and pulled out his purse to pay for their drinks. “By the way.“, Bellamy chimmed into their spirit of optimism. “Did someone remember to bring a car?“ Marcus looked at his son, puzzled for a moment and suddenly it occured to him, that this was not a dumb question. He exchanged a look with Abby, who shook her head in amusement. Both of them had taken one car, because the other was in repair and that one car was currently taken by Raven, according to the kids. “So we are taking a taxi then.“, their father said amused, abstaining from putting his purse right back into the back pocket of his uniform. “We can walk.“, Clarke suggested, earning a quizzical look from her mother. “Didn’t you just say…” - “That we have a ton of homework, yes, yes.“, her daugther interrupted her. “But it’s not that far, about an hour, right?! I could use some fresh air.” She smilled at her mother, who in return looked at her husband. “Of course we can.“, he said after a moment, putting his purse back where it belonged. “Any objections?“ Everyone shook their heads and they stood up, ready to go.

To Abby’s suprise, Clarke came to walk beside her, took her hand and smiled up to her. “I am glad that you are still here.“, she said after a while, squeezing her hand and Abby could not help but feel lost. “Did something happen?“, she asked perplexed, ignoring the laugther from Octavia behind them. “We were just discussing the probability of car accidents in school.“, Clarke told her. “And John reminded me, that it’s almost a year, since you had that bad accident with the ambulance.“ Her daughter looked upset. “When you lost Hope…“ Clarke’s voice cracked. Mother and daugther walked in silence for a while, both unable to form words. “It’s okay, baby.“, Abby soothed her eventually, squeezing her daugther’s hand. “I am glad dad did not sacrifice you for Hope.“, she answered meekly, smiling through tears and her mother’s heart sank. “I am glad, too.“, she admitted to her and caressed her yellow hair. Abby wanted to say more to her daugther, but kept it to a smile, because there were no words necessary.

“Daddy. NO!“, Octavia called eventually, laughing, making Clarke and Abby turn to watch Marcus tease her about her braids. Abby started walking backwards, while Clarke fell in step with her bother. “You clearly need someone your age to pick on.“, she stated, earning a muffled laugther from their son. But it had exactly the effect she had hoped for. Marcus lifted his head, mischief written all over his face, when he stopped walking for a second and then started running. But Abby was prepared and fast, thus he chased her for a few meters, before catching her, arms surrounding her waste. They laughed and his lips nippled at her neck, while her hands covered his crossed arms around her belly. When their kids came running after them, both were out of breath, but clearly happy. Octavia jumped while running, trying to escape her bother, while Clarke and their parents fell into a walking step. “Who told Raven, that she could have our only remaining car?”, Marcus wondered, while watching the kids chase each other over the empty street, earning a muffled laugther from the woman beside him. “I guess the answer is right in front of you.“, she said smiling, moving into him. “Hope.“, they both exclaimed, smiling carefree at each other, while following their kids home…


	11. Incomparable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabby trying to enjoy their date, but keep beeing disrupted by their oldest kids

Abby sighed heavily and not ladylike at all, which made Marcus peer at her from across the table. A smile reached his lips, when he saw her playing nervously with the napkin in her left hand, studiyng the menu with a finger of her right hand placed between two pages. She had gone through the trouble of using makeup, even so she detested it, and her tongue peeked through glossy coloured lips. Abby was dressed up in a way he had not seen her very often until then. Her hair was silken, falling smoothly over her back and bare shoulders and the dress she had chosen was black and snug, showing almost to much bare skin. Her black heels were high enough for her to almost reach his height, but from his current standpoint Marcus’ did not mind. He kept an eyes on her manicured nails, tapping nervously on the table. “Why don’t you go and talk to Clarke, while I wait here for our waiter to arrive.“, he eventually suggested, placing his hand on top of hers, making the beauty opposite him lift her head to look at him. For a moment she looked puzzled, but whatever she saw, while studying his face, made her smile. “We agreed not to phone the kids.“, she answered him, lifting her hand and interwined their fingers in the middle of the table. “We agreed to let the kids have a free evening, while we try that new fancy restaurant the Greens suggested.”, he answered her with a crocked smile and drew lazy circles on her skin with his thumb. “We agreed to give that place a chance and walking outside to make a phone call, while not even having ordered drinks, is disobliging.“, his wife retorted. “I won’t bother. So it’s fine for you to do whatever you feel like doing.”, Marcus stated, the fingers of his free hand moving to losen his tie a little. “Fine. I will call her.“, she gave up her resolve and squeezed his shoulder, before heading out the main hall of the restraurant. Marcus’ watched her leave and couldn’t help but admire her back with the same fascination he had admired her front earlier.

Left alone at the table for two, he looked around and couldn’t help but tighten his tie again, feeling more than uncomfortable in his black suit. He would never comprehend how the Green’s would actually suggest such a place to their friends. Yet again, they had always been different in their ways. Marcus and Abby had never cared for luxuries and fancy things, but for their children and the everyday expressions. Monty Green was one of their daugther’s closest friends and a model boy in every way, not taking into account how his best friend Jasper Jordan always managed to get them into trouble. Clarke Griffin on the other hand was a born leader and always put everyone else’s well-beeing ahead of her own - a trade she had inherited from her mother. Neither Marcus nor Abby had ever thought about forcing their children’s way - they had simply counted on their benevolence and sound human understanding. Marcus smiled, when his cellphone went off in the exact moment he had thought about his kids. In time he managed to get his phone and his smile grew even more, when he read his son’s name on the dispay. “Sorry, Bell.“, he whispered to himself and pressed the red phone button. He could not possible follow his wife out the door at this point - even though he desperately wanted to.

The waiter had arrived and taken his order of two glasses of water with an indignant look and Marcus was relieved, when he noticed his wife’s return by her hand in his neck and a kiss on his cheek. Smiling, she sat down again and he could practically see the happiness in the blush of her burning cheeks. “She made it. Clarke passed her driving test.“, she told him, placing the napkin in her lap. “She said she will be off with Monty, Jasper, Raven and a few others to the local burger restaurant’s drive-in.“ Abby tried to keep her voice low, but she was practically bouncing on her chair. “She sends her regards and I returned yours.“ Her face was lit with joy and suddenly Marcus could shake the feeling of beeing out of place in these fancy surroundings. “That sounds heavenly.“, he remarked, moving his hand to the one she had placed in the middle of the table again. “A cheeseburger in a moving car and… Sorry, I have to take that.“, her husband interrupted himself and Abby nodded for him to go on. Whereupon, she could not help but smile, because she had thought the exact same thing. Abby would much rather eat fast food on a park bench with the man who was at the moment leaving the restaurant, than to spend her evening in this snug dress, feeling uncomfortable with every move. But the Greens had practically forced them to try it, when they heard that the Kanes were about to stay at home and watch an old movie with their kids -or alone- on their wedding anniversary. “Why should we celebrate something we are living every day?“ Abby recalled Marcus’ asking and had to hide a smile in her napkin, when she remembered their friends scandalized faces. For the time beeing she’d agreed with him, but was overpowered by Thelonious and Callie who had strongly suggested to celebrate such an event, the latter not even beeing married. That restraurant was still much to fancy for her taste, but the two glasses of water the waiter brought were delicious enough. “Bell is about to do something stupid.“, he remarked, and Abby almost winced by the sound of her husband’s voice so close again. Marcus’ had sneaked up on her and took a sip of the water, before he explained. “He just called to tell us, that he is taking Gina to the movies. Outside. In my car.“ Her husband kept his voice even lower and she moved towards him to get what he was saying. “Of course I told him not to, but apparently our son wasn’t asking our permission. He just wanted to let us know.“ For a moment Abby was torn between a big grin, about their son’s boldness, and the need to rush to him and get that stupid idea out of his head. She remembered far to well what had happened the last time she and her husband had been to one of these drive-in. Marcus cleared his throat, knowing that they both had the same thought. “I would die for comfortable clothes and a movie with good food.“, he said, eyeing a waiter that passed them by. His wife did not comment and waved for said man. “We’d like the bill please.“, she requiered and they could practically see, that the waiter’s gaze moved to Marcus’, clearly waiting for his consent, who did not give it. “My wife can speak for herself, thankyouverymuch.“, he retorted, when the waiters gaze kept fixed on his face. Another indignant look and a mumbled: “Certainly, Sir.“ and he was gone again.

The couple exchanged a look and Abby laughed, while Marcus’ losened his tie yet again. Taking the lead, she bend slightly over the table and whispered into his ear, so close that he could feel her breath on his skin: “You can take of your tie, if you take off my dress…“


	12. I would have stayed up with you all night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is in Washington D.C. and Kabby have a hard time dealing with their seperation, luckily Abby is very resourceful

Abby was keeping busy, folding some clothes here, tidying up their children’s rooms there, having cleaned the kitchen twice already. Pausing for a moment, would only make her realize how utterly alone she felt right now. -Vera had died less than a year ago and the kids were on their way to visit their father in Washington D.C.- The house was painfully empty and her stomach ached by the thought of them beeing that far away. She thought of the equaly empty bed she had to return to in the night. And subsequently, she thought about the nights she had spend on the couch, in the clinic’s dormitory or with Clarke sleeping beside her in their bed. Jackson had called that feeling “beeing homesick”, but Abby was at home, wasn’t she?

It was almost midnight, when her cellphone rang, receiving a message from Clarke, saying that they had arrived safely and were on their drive over to their father’s rental apartement. Another message, send by Octavia, told her, half an hour later, that their suprise worked, attached with a picture of her father’s suprised and slightly shocked face. Abby couldn’t help but smile, feeling a tear slide down her cheek, following his jarline with her index finger. He looked tired, his hair was a mess, his eyes lacking their usual spark, scruff visible on his face and he was wearing a grey T-shirt. Yet the smile that grazed his lips was genuine and his big brown eyes were bright with joy… She missed him. She simply missed him… And yet she was happy, that they apparently had a good time together. Bellamy send her a picture of the others holding a hot-dog next to an umbrella-restaurant, signed with the words: Wish you were here. Marcus had put his arms around the girls shoulders, grining like the lovely scoundrel he was, holding a hot-dog in each hand. Octavia and Clarke were holding the sausages in buns to their faces, covering their laughes with a smile. Abby was half sitting, half lying in bed, because she had a double shift, starting at 10 am, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel tired or fall asleep. She engaged in their excitement, sending them texts back, getting more texts and pictures in return, while laughing a little, still through tears. When Marcus finally got the chance to call her, his voice was a little hoarse, probably from laughing, almost cracking at “Hi”. His wife smiled, hearing the kids voices in the background, quarreling about something or laughing or both. 

“Hi.”, she answered him in a heartbeat, her voice tired and breathy. 

“I didn’t know if you were still awake.” Abby could hear her husband call something to the kids, like to finally get ready to sleep, when his voice returned to her a few moments later, the background noises had subsided and she heard a door click shut. He cleared his throat before speaking again. 

“Thank you for sending the kids over.” Abby pressed a hand to her mouth, trying not to make her sob audible. Tears were streaming down her face. 

“You are welcome.“, she managed to say in an unshaken voice. “They missed you so much.“ Another hissing. 

“I miss you, too.“, he continued her omitted part of the sentence. For a few heartbeats everything was silent around them, except for the other’s breathing through the phone. 

“The kids got the three-piece couch set. It’s comfy. They will have a good nights sleep here.“, he assured her eventually, keeping his voice casual. His wife didn’t answer for a few more heartbeats and Marcus got worried that they were disconnected, but then he heard her speak, her voice cracking ever so slightly. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to…“ He sushed her before she was finished speaking and now her sobs were audible. 

“I’m right here.“, he soothed her. “I’m right here.“ Abby buried her face in the blanket, in order to calm herself down. 

“I’m okay.“, she answered almost immediately, realising that what she said to assure him, was the truth. Abby felt her body and mind unite in peace, having her loved ones voice so close to her ear and heart. Hearing from Marcus in the middle of the night wasn’t new to her, because they would call or text whenever there was time to spare. Sometimes in the middle of the day or in the middle of the night or anytime in between. But knowing the kids were with him, knowing how alone he must have felt until now, made her heart beat with joy and pain all the same.

Had he been homesick? The way she felt sick for beeing without him?

“Abby?“, his voice was muffled and she pressed the phone back to her ear. 

“I am here.“, she said, letting her smile flow within her voice. 

“Did the kids behave? I had to get them to the airport after my shift and I don’t know if either of them forgott something.“, Abby told him, her voice even. 

“Bellamy forgot his tooth brush, as usual, but we will go out tomorrow anyway. I thought I would show them around town. When do you have to start your shift. I bet the kids are eager to talk to you, once they wake up.“ His voice was cheerful and she could tell, how much he had missed them all. The kids had made a habbit out of calling their father before going to school and right after dinner, in order to keep him involved in their day. The same way their parents phoned or texted their kids when they were on a school trip for a week. Sure, it was not the same as beeing around, but it made the heartache subside for the time beeing. Thus Marcus and Abby kept talking for hours, outlining their day and discussing plans for the weekend, reassuring each other that they were going to be back together very soon. At 3 am, however, Abby couldn’t bite back a yawn and Marcus’ advised her to sleep, shortly before she fell asleep on her own accord, the phone sliding out of her palm onto the pillow next to the dormant beauty…

“Good Morning.“ His voice was soft, at the other end of the phone, and she couldn’t help but smile. Waking up to his voice and opening her eyes to rays of sun floating their bedroom, realising that her cellphone laid right beside her ear and had maintained the connection during their respective slumber, made her heart beat lighter. Therefore, she returned the wish to him in a rather sleepy voice, but with the certainty that it actually was.

“Sorry for keeping you up all night. When did you realise I actually fell asleep?” Abby talked to him in a cheerful voice, holding the phone in her hands again, still glad that she has had her first good nights sleep since he was gone. A quick look towards her alarm clock had assured her that she still had time to stay in bed with him. -Otherwise she would have gotten up and powered through another day until her body collapsed of cheer exhaustion. Abby knew full well that he was aware to that, thus he usually asked one of their kids to check in on their mother if he wasn’t able to do it himself. The again he wasn’t better, just a little more careful to hide it.

“I don’t know. I fell asleep myself, listening to your breathing.” he admitted and Abby closed her eyes, seeing his smiling face right in front of her. His beautful brown eyes, sparkling as if competing with the glistering sun, a boyish grin adorning his face. Abby could feel her heartbeat in her palms, a smile gracing her lips, when she put her fingertips on the speaker of the phone, as if to touch his lips. 

“I love you.“, she whispered to him. “And I love you.”

Marcus wanted to say some more, when the kids barged into his room, jumping on the bed, a wee bit disappointed, that they did not actually wake him. Octavia rolled next to him and he patted her hair, while Clarke laid down on the other side of the bed, right behind her sister’s back and Bellamy sat, legs crossed, at his feet. “Good morning to you, too.“, he said smiling and put his wife on speakerphone. “Mom!“, Octavia and Clarke yelled in unison, when they heard her voice. Marcus handed the phone over to Clarke, who wanted to tell her mother about their night and how Bell had taken all the blanket for himself, and he realised how much he had missed all this trouble. Hearing Abby’s voice through the phone, laughing and answering her daughter, made his heart feel lighter. It would take another two weeks until he could enfold her in his arms again, he realised in horror, ruffling O’s hair absent-minded. 

“No, it was your fault!“, Bellamy acussed his sister and both jumped out of bed to raise into the hallway, flinging each other on the couch - giggling. Clarke got up and handed Marcus’ the phone back, shaking her head, mumbling that she would look after them. “Yes, they are fine.“ He had to bite back a laugh, when he heard Abby snort, answering her unasked question. 

“You keep them entertaint.“, she told him. “I need to be off to work in an hour…“ His wife sounded farther away, she had probably put them on speakerphone herself, and the coffee maker’s noise filled the room. 

“I will. Call me once you get back.“, he reminded her, getting out of bed himself, running a hand through his hair. 

“And also… Abby?“ She hummed into the phone, much more cheerful now than the night before. He wanted to tell her I love you once again, but somehow the words seemed far to shallow for what he felt for her. So he stayed silent. 

“Marcus?“, she interrupted his thoughts. “What did you want to tell me?“ A laugh echoed in her voice and his heart skipped a beat, imagining her with a coffee mug in their kitchen, hair unkept and eyes half closed, probably standing on the tiles with bare feet as always. 

“Put on your shoes, or you will catch a cold.“, he advised her, getting a laugh in response. 

“I’ll call you later.“, she retorted smiling, hanging up a heartbeat later. 

Marcus sighed, putting the phone back on his nightstand, joining the kids in the living room after a quick shower…

“So, what are we up to today?“, he asked the kids over breakfast. 

“I want to go to see the Lincoln Memorial.“, Octavia answered, earning a fatherly smile from Marcus, whereby Bellamy and Clarke disputed about wether or not to invite Lexa and Indra to go to the National Gallery of Art and the International Spy Museum. After a little while, they reached the agreement not to pack everything into one day, but do Octavia’s trip suggestion today and keep the galleries for tomorrow, for Indra and Lexa to be able to tag along. The kids cheered and dug into the rest of their breakfast, cleary in a good mood to finally have time to spend with their father again. Marcus couldn’t help but smile, siping from his hot coffee, watching Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke while eating. 

Clarke’s cellphone buzzed, she gave the screen a quizzical look and handed it over to her father. For you. Marcus took the phone and starred at it for a while, puzzled at first but soon a wide grin spread across his face. He was looking at a picture with bare feet in black slippers standing on the kitchen floor…


	13. Homeward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia's graduation ceremony

Octavia sighed, opening the curtains in her livingroom, looking outside into the bright morning light. She stretched a little to get her sore muscles to relax and bit back a yawn, when she noticed her boyfriend embarking from the bathroom. “Morning.“, Lincoln greeted her, swiftly walking over to her and massaging her shoulders. “Mornin’“, she answered him and relaxed under his touch, closing her eyes. “When will your family arrive here?“, he asked, digging his fingers deep into her tense muscles. “In about an hour. Clarke will probably be late. The current art exhibition in her gallery is a success and after late-night-events she never gets out of bed in the morning." Octavia chuckled and turned, when Lincoln let his arms fall to his side. "And you are sure that has nothing to do with her fiancè?“, he mocked the girl, who displayed a mischievous smile, encircling her arms around his torso. “Lexa might or might not be the reason for everything in my sister’s life.” Octavia winked at him and pecked him on the lips, before she turned, in order to finish dressing. Ten years had passed, since she had practically moved to Washington D.C. A chance her parents had offered her, despite the malevolent voices. She had mostly lived with Indra and Lexa on school weeks and returned home to her family on holidays and some weekends. This was her way to find herself and her parents had known it all along. There was no trace of the 14 year old, that wanted to drop out of school or the barely 12 year old who always got into fights. She had become her best self, achieved her aim to become a social worker, meeting the love of her life…

Octavia spun around, when the doorbell interrupted her thoughts, walked past Lincoln and smiling opened the door: Hugging both her parents close, before they could even start speaking. Flashing her brother a grin and eventually hugging him too. “I am glad you could make it.“, she greeted them, feeling a familiar warmth settle in her chest. “Of course, sweety.“, Abby answered, caressing her hair. “We would never miss your graduation ceremony.“, her father added, smiling proudly down at his not-so-little girl and eventually extended his hand to Lincoln, who had shown up behind her. He shook Marcus’ arm and huged Abby, patted Bellamy and smilled at them as if they were old friends. “Welcome in our humble home.”, he said, and put his arm around Octavia’s shoulders, leading them all to the table to have a proper breakfast. She smilled at him, watching her family take random places around the table, thanking them for going through all this trouble.

And her gaze wandered over to her brother, who had finally managed to become a real Officer, her father, who was by now a Detective in another precinct and her mother, who was the Assistant Medical Director in her old hospital. Octavia watched the latter, leaning towards each other, while her father poured black coffee into her mother’s mug, before passing the pot over to Bellamy. A smile easing her features, when she saw her mother hand him the cup, after having taken a sip and her father’s smile, when he raised the cup to his mouth, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

At this moment, Octavia was certain, that their lives had been in the best hands possible and nodded towards her brother. Abby and Marcus Kane had build them a home and given them wings to fly…


End file.
